Jasmine's Torment
by agrabahnights
Summary: Jafar banishes Aladdin to the ends of the earth and Jasmine is helpless to the new sultan's advances.


Jasmine watched in horror as Jafar's magic sent Aladdin flying off into the starry sky, trapped in a massive tower. The sorcerer's vile magic held her firmly in place where she bowed low at her father's side. She felt a rush of icy wind at her side and she struggled to turn her head to the side.

"Come, now, old man," Jafar's smooth voice intoned from overhead as he approached her father. "No need to look at me that way, it is not my intention to harm you or the princess."

"Vile betrayer!" the sultan shouted back. "Release us this instant or else I swear I will have your head."

Jafar laughed wickedly and Jasmine saw her father suddenly shiver and his round body was flung far beyond her line of vision. "Such strong words from a fool," Jafar said, clicking his golden staff hard against the flagstones. "So my fool I shall make you."

Jasmine heard her father gasp and Jafar laughed once again as he gripped her upper arm in a painful grip to haul her to her feet. The tall man spun her around and pressed himself tightly against her back.

Tears sprang into Jasmine's eyes as she saw her father dressed in red and gold motley, his arms and legs bound by marionette wire. "You see, my dear," Jafar hissed in her ear. "I am not without mercy. Indeed, there is a place in my court for each of you."

Jasmine's mouth went dry and Jafar cackled with delight as her father began a forced dance, his short limbs dragged by the magical wire. "Stop this!" Jasmine shouted, struggling against Jafar's grip. "Please, Jafar."

Her father's mad dance stopped abruptly and Jasmine saw that his clear blue eyes were wet with tears. "Very well," Jafar said with a sigh. "I will save my entertainment for later." Jafar clacked his staff again and the sultan vanished from view.

"Besides," Jafar continued as he slid around to face Jasmine, his face twisted in a smile of cruel delight. "We must discuss your place in my court."

Jasmine met his dark gaze with regal coolness even as her mind flinched. "Let us go, Jafar," she said, attempting diplomacy. "You have no further use for us, the kingdom is yours now."

Jafar's smile only widened as his gaze roved over her body, making Jasmine wish that she had selected something other than the clinging purple silk gown that left her shoulders bare and highlighted her curves. She had chosen the gown to please Aladdin as they announced their engagement, not to present herself to Jafar.

"On the contrary, my dear," Jafar purred as his magic lifted her off of her feet and dragged her at his side to the back of the pavilion. "It would be foolish to release you and besides, I have an idea for how you might best serve me."

The torches inside the pavilion sprang to life and Jafar waved his staff, causing the dark curtains to flutter shut and for rich upholstered furniture to appear. "That's better," Jafar said as he settled his long frame into a throne-like black chair. "Please sit, princess."

Jasmine gasped as the magic seated her gently on a cushion at Jafar's feet. "I realize that this is all quite sudden," Jafar said as he summoned a glass of dark red wine and took a long sip. "So I will not yet ask you to make a choice."

"What choice?" Jasmine asked warily, trying to maintain her posture from the uncomfortable position.

Jafar twirled his slim bear between his fingers and studied her silently for a moment. "Whether to become my sultana," he said softly. "Or my slave."

Jasmine blushed at the implications of both and looked away, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

Jafar sighed and finished his wine before speaking again. "I don't expect an immediate answer but you must make a decision soon enough. Either way, I intend to make you mine."

Jasmine felt the magic fall away from her body suddenly and she sprang to her feet, backing away from Jafar hastily. She saw with terrible clarity how the front of his robes bulged with desire and she struggled to open the pavilion curtains to no avail.

"Perhaps you misunderstood, my dear," Jafar said, clearly delighting in her attempted escape. "My first act as sultan will be to take the virtue of the princess."

Jasmine stopped and stared at the older man with true fear. "You cannot mean that, Jafar," she whispered, her stomach churning. "It would ruin me."

Jafar smiled and nodded. "You see then why your choices are so limited," he said as the ruby eyes of his staff began to glow. "Tonight I will make you unfit to marry any other than myself, to rob you of your precious maidenhead."

The snake staff suddenly sprang toward Jasmine and forced her shoulders back to bind her wrists painfully behind her back. Tears sprang into Jasmine's eyes as one end of the staff slithered across her waist and returned to Jafar's waiting hand. "Come to me, princess," Jafar said, his voice dark with lust. "The sooner I am finished with you, the sooner I will allow you to return to your chambers."

The staff began to draw in its length, dragging Jasmine forward as Jafar stood and waved the furniture away. As Jasmine came to a halt before Jafar, a massive red and black bed materialized behind him.

"No!" Jasmine managed to shout, despite her fear. Jafar's smile fell slightly as she raised her chin in defiance. "You say that you want me to marry you willingly and yet here you are about to rape me. This is madness, Jafar!"

Jafar's smile returned and he bowed slightly. "My apologies, my dear," he hissed as he straightened. "But I'm afraid that this is unavoidable."

With unexpected speed, Jafar darted forward and trapped Jasmine in his embrace. One long arm wrapped around her waist, low on her hips, as his other hand gripped her hair. Jasmine struggled against his slender body even as he forced his mouth against hers with a brutal need. His grip on her waist tightened and his fingers pulled painfully against her hair. As Jasmine gasped in pain, his tongue slid into her mouth and his kiss deepened. Jasmine tried to bite but felt the now familiar tingle of his magic slide across her jaw, leaving her mouth helplessly lax.

Jafar's kiss continued for what felt like an eternity as Jasmine remained in his grip, the hand at her waist sliding lower to massage her ass. Finally, Jafar's lips released her and his grip on her hair loosened.

"Much better," Jafar said with a sly smile as his free hand caressed the long length of her spine. Jasmine felt his hardness pressing urgently against the juncture of her thighs and she turned her face away, her vocal chords restricted from speech.

Jafar's snake staff suddenly lengthened from where it kept her wrists tightly bound and its sharp teeth made quick work of her hair ties and crown. Jasmine saw Jafar smile again as the familiar, heavy, weight of her hair fanned out across her body.

"You have such beautiful hair," Jafar said, taking one long strand and running it through his fingers. "As black as a cobra's stripes."

Jafar swung her up suddenly in his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her in the center of the bed, not even bothering to draw back the sheets, and straddled her as he opened the front of his robes. Jasmine was forced to stare at his slender nakedness and his impossibly huge cock.

Jafar saw her staring and laughed, leaning down to kiss her throat. "Never fear, princess," he hissed as his lips continued to torment the delicate skin. "It will be easier the second time."

Jasmine struggled and tried to scream, helpless to Jafar's sick magic. Jafar's kisses trailed down her collar bone and ended at the top of her cleavage.

"Such a lovely gown as well," Jafar said with wicked delight as he ripped the top in half. Jasmine blushed as she saw her reflection in the jewel of his headdress; her breasts bared to a man for the first time. She saw the way the purple silk of her gown remained intact across her bound arms, the color complimenting the paler skin of her naked bosom.

"Such a beautiful desert flower," Jafar said, groaning as his hands began to caress her chest.

Jasmine gasped as her nipples hardened at Jafar's touch, sending an unknown wave of warmth to her privates. Jafar massaged her breasts with surprising tenderness, his long fingers barely flicking at her nipples as Jasmine's lust began to build against her will.

"There now, you see?" Jafar asked as Jasmine began to feel a strange wetness between her thighs. He leaned down and began to suckle at her right breast and Jasmine noticed with great discomfort how perfectly his mouth trapped the round flesh. "Even as you revile me, your body betrays you."

She watched with terrified disgust, even as her body began to ache with desire, how Jafar's thin body pinned her tightly against the bed. His terrible mouth trapped her left breast then, sending another sharp pulse of heat to her core, and one of his hands trailed down her flat stomach. Jasmine flinched as that same hand began to caress the top of her thigh, the cool silk of her gown increasing the pressure of his touch.

Jafar moaned and released her breasts as he rose up on his elbows, kissing her deeply once more. Finally, he pulled away and leaned down to pull her long skirt up around her waist. Jasmine blushed again as Jafar stared at her nakedness and began to spread her legs.

Jasmine struggled to keep her thighs tightly closed even as the snake staff slid between her buttocks down to her knees, helping its master. Jafar groaned and Jasmine saw the reflection of herself once again in the jewel, her long legs spread around Jafar's hips, the silk of her gown pooling just above her slit.

Jafar smiled and leaned down to bury his nose in the black curls just above her jewel, his tongue flicking against her with wicked efficiency. Jasmine moaned helplessly as the sensation sent fire racing through her veins and made her pussy ache.

"Please, Jafar," she heard herself pant as the magic on her vocal chords lifted. "Make this stop."

"As you wish, my princess," Jafar growled. His strong hands gripped her hips and raised them slightly above the sheets as he slid himself between her legs. With a grunt of desire, he pushed into Jasmine's wet sheath and she screamed.

"Yes, princess," Jafar grunted as he pulled out, his massive manhood tearing at her. "Scream for me."

Jasmine's mind flooded with pain as Jafar pumped her and she panted as the pain began to ease with each thrust.

Jafar's wicked laugh made her clench her thighs together as he pulled out again, closing herself from his thrusts. Jafar growled with frustration and stared down at her, his eyes wide with fury.

"No matter," he finally hissed. "There is another way."

Jasmine screamed and tried to fight as Jafar flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her to him once more. "It will be better for you if you would kneel," he said with wicked delight.

"Stop it, Jafar!" Jasmine screamed as he nibbled at one of her buttocks. "Please, just let me go."

"Never," Jafar hissed. With brutal efficiency, he thrust into her pussy once again. Jasmine cried out again, feeling his massive cock penetrating even deeper than it had before. Remembering his sick advice, Jasmine struggled to her knees and the pain began to fade once more.

"Yes, princess," Jafar hissed as he gripped her hair and began to increase his rhythm. A helpless moan escaped Jasmine's lips as his free hand trapped one of her breasts and began to torment her nipple. Feeling the friction building to uncomfortable heights, Jasmine felt her hips begin to move in synch with Jafar.

"Jafar!" Jasmine screamed helplessly as her pleasure crested and her pussy throbbed against Jafar's continued thrusting. Jafar came violently and Jasmine shuddered with revulsion and pleasure as his seed filled her aching womb.

Jafar released his grip on her hair and Jasmine slumped forward, her hands numb from the brutal grip of the staff at her wrists. Jafar lay atop her for a long moment, his breath hissing out from between his teeth as he toyed with her long hair.

"Go now, princess," he finally hissed as he released her bondage and kissed her wrists. "And return to your chambers."

Jasmine struggled out from beneath him, humiliated as her core continued to throb with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She remained silent as she stood, her long skirt badly wrinkled and her top torn beyond repair.

"I am sorry to see you this way," Jafar said as he watched her self-consciously covering her naked breasts with her long hair. He stood and kissed her bare shoulder, biting at the exposed flesh. "I will have new clothes sent to you for tomorrow's festivities."

Jasmine's fear renewed as she pondered what festivities Jafar had in mind. She refused to look him in the eye as the pavilion curtains parted and she stepped out. "I look forward to seeing you in red."


End file.
